combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guide talk:ILYx3's Freerunning Guide - Overdose Edition/@comment-4961455-20120601025922
Okay... overall I think this is a pretty thorough guide for free-running, but i do have a few suggestions/ constructive critcism, if you don't mind.( these are all just my personal opinions so you don't need to change it if u want, just speaking out my mind.) First off, using a uniform is totally optional and so it is not really mandatory or extremely recommended to use it since it is mostly used as cosmetics and to look "cool". I believe ( and this is just my opinion) it is a waste of GP so it's not totally needed. Secondly, bringing an AR isn't very heavily recommended because they are pretty heavy and an SMG or SG simply outclasses them in every way in quarantine. Thirdly, you shouldn't put an extended mag on any gun since, if you're running, you won't be using all 30 bullets ( or so I hope) to push back and infection(s), and the reload speed is slower so an infection could easily infect you in mid-reload because of the fact that you didn't shoot at it in that crucial second or so. I think you should either leave the magazine as is, or if anything use a reduced magazine clip in order to decrease your reload. Fourthly, the Magpul isn't up ther D: LOL, I mean it has one of the highest portabilities in-game, so you should add that in the list for SMG's to bring. You should also add the new GP melee weapon ( the USMC something) since it does have the highest portability for a GP knife. Additionaly, the sickle, correct me if I'm wrong is on the lower side of portability for a melee weapon, so unless you're going for a higher fire-rate i would prefer either the M9 or the melee weapon i mention in the previous sentence, if you only have GP that is. Incenidary and smoke grenades aren't really that useful unless you just want to troll people and things of that sort. I don't know how advance you are trying to get on nade tricks and all that, but it is best to hide after you throw your nade, such as behind a pillar in Overdose, behind a crate or box in Junk Flea, etc. Also, if you think you won't be able to outrun the nade you throw, face it, don't turn your back from it, because if you turn away and your nade explodes, you will take more damage and most likely kill yourself than if you were to face it ( you take less damage that way and not die as easily though you will most likely be lit). Those are the things that popped into my head when reading this page. Feel free to use them, and if you don't like these ideas, fine with me. Once again, good job on the guide. I feel like it will be very helpful for those just starting to play quarantine, and help those who have been playing quarantine for a while now. Looking forward to seeing you in-game and have a nice day :D.